Many businesses, such as supermarkets, place barcodes on products for sale to identify the products at checkout. However, at checkout, each product barcode must be located, orientated to the barcode scanner, and then individually scanned by the barcode scanner. This process can sometimes cause significant delays and long checkout lines. Additionally, sometimes for large items, it is difficult to even find the attached barcode. Further, barcodes sometimes won't scan and thus, the cashier has to manually enter the code into the computer. Nonetheless, customers may get frustrated with long lines at checkout and decide not to purchase the items they came for originally, thereby causing the business to lose business.